Love is forever
by Christina Becker
Summary: Jasper relata cómo vivió la boda de Edward y Bella. Todo el mundo estaba feliz con el maravilloso enlace, pero él estaba concentrado en otra persona. La persona que tenía a su lado y que iluminaba su vida: Alice.


**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo la historia me pertenece. **_**Las frases en cursiva**_** son directamente extraídas del libro Amanecer, que sí que es mío… jaja que más quisiera yo! Disfruten :D**

* * *

**SUMMARY**

**Jasper relata cómo vivió la boda de Edward y Bella. Todo el mundo estaba feliz con el maravilloso enlace, pero él estaba concentrado en otra persona. La persona que tenía a su lado y que iluminaba su vida: Alice.**

* * *

**LOVE IS FOREVER**

**Jasper P.O.V.**

Al día siguiente se casaba mi hermano Edward con su querida Bella. Todo el mundo estaba realmente emocionado por el evento, sobretodo mi querida Alice, que sería la organizadora de la boda. Ya habíamos preparado en nuestro jardín todo el mobiliario necesario para la boda: los bancos, el altar, las mesas, etcétera. Todo estaba listo para el evento del día siguiente. Todo nuestro jardín estaba deliciosamente decorado con flores y guirlandas, entre otros detalles.

Ésa noche, habíamos quedado con Edward que iríamos a cazar los tres, o sea, Emmett, Edward y yo. Era costumbre entre los Cullen de celebrar la última noche de soltero cazando y charlando. Ésa sería la primera vez de Edward, pero con Emmett y conmigo ya lo habíamos hecho. Bueno, yo sólo una vez, pero Emmett ya se había casado bastantes veces, y la noche antes de su boda siempre nos fuimos los tres de caza. Carlisle no solía venir porque él es el jefe de familia y también nuestro padre, es decir, el más "responsable". Porque aunque los tres seamos ya mayorcitos, nos comportamos como locos adolescentes.

Sería como casi todas las noches de caza, pero ésa iba a ser un poquito más especial. Hablaríamos con Edward de sus dudas, o si quería saber alguna cuestión, cosa que yo dudaba especialmente, puesto que con Emmett iba a ser bastante embarazoso para Edward.

Recuerdo especialmente mi noche de soltero, el día antes de casarme con Alice. Salimos los tres, y claro, el único casado era Emmett así que me hizo "clases" de lo que le debía de hacer a Alice la noche de bodas, y eso que yo no le pregunté nada de nada.

-Mira hermanito –empezó a decir Emmett-. Cuando lleguéis a vuestra casita en la que pasaréis vuestra luna de miel, coges a Alice en brazos, cosa que no te costará demasiado por lo enana que es –yo le miré con mala cara-. Vale, vale perdón. Pues eso, la coges en brazos y la entras en la habitación. La tiras en la cama y…

-¿Tirarla? –le dije yo-. Emmett no seas bestia.

-¿Qué pasa? A mi Rose le encanta –dijo con una sonrisa picarona-. Bueno como iba diciendo…¡A si! La tiras a la cama, o la dejas tú eliges, y entonces te pones encima de ella y empiezas a besarla. Luego le empiezas a desabrochar el vestido lentamente mientras le vas besando el cuello…

-¡Emmett! –le grité antes de que continuara. Creo que ya era hora de que se enterara de que su pequeña hermana no era… bueno, que no era virgen-. Mira, no hace falta que me des clases. Alice y yo sabemos perfectamente qué hacer, gracias.

-Tú tal vez sí. Pero Alice no. ¿No dijo Alice que el único hombre del que ha estado enamorada ha sido de ti? ¿Pues? Ella no ha tenido ninguna experiencia sex…Un momento. ¿Tú y Alice? ¿Tú y Alice ya… ya lo habéis hecho?

-¿Qué te crees que hacen cuando dicen que van a dar una vuelta y vienen los dos despeinados y con la ropa arrugada? –dijo Edward en tono sarcástico-. ¿Jugar al escondite o al pilla pilla?

-Bueno pues… -dijo Emmett rascándose la cabeza-. Ahora que lo dices… es un poco sospechoso.

-¿Un poco? ¡Es evidente! –dijo Edward riéndose de mí, porque no había pasado tanta vergüenza en mi vida.

-Entonces… si Alice y tu ya habéis hecho el amor no tengo lecciones que darte. Bueno seguro de que algo más te puedo enseñar…

Y así pasé el resto de la noche. fue una de las noches más largas y vergonzosas de mi vida, pero valió la pena cuando al día siguiente estando en el altar, vi a Alice avanzar hacia mí para convertirse en mi esposa.

Así que cuando se hizo de noche, Emmett y yo fuimos corriendo hacia la casa de Bella. Edward la había acompañado a su casa, supuse que para asegurarse de que llegaba a casa sana y salva…y también para asegurarse de que se dormía, pues sino Alice la iba a matar si llevaba mala cara.

_-__No tienes que llamar a mis hermanos. Aparentemente Emmett y Jasper no me van a dejar retirarme esta noche –le escuché decir Edward a Bella._

_-Diviértete_. –le contestó Bella.

Emmett, deliberadamente, estaba arañando con sus uñas de acero el cristal para hacer un sonido horrible y así llamar la atención de Edward.

-_Si no mandas a Edward afuera_ –gritó Emmett amenazante, por decir algo- "¡_entraremos por él_!"

_-Ve _–rió Bella-. _Antes de que destruyan mi casa._

Dejé de escuchar la conversa de este par de tortolitos antes de empalagarme con sus cursiladas… ¿y yo para qué hablo? Yo hago lo mismo con Alice…y no me parecen cursiladas. Esto de estar con Emmett tanto rato es malo, muy malo.

Emmett dio un golpe sordo para llamar la atención de la parejita mientras maldecía.

Edward saltó por la ventana, y oí a Bella murmurar "Más le vale que no se retrase", así que decidí subir a la ventana para tranquilizarla. Aunque sólo fuese un poco.

-_No te preocupes Bella. Lo llevaremos a casa con suficiente tiempo_ –le dije para calmarla, y a la vez le mandé una ola de calma.

Bella se sentó en su cama, envuelta en la sábana.

_-¿Jasper? ¿Qué hacen los vampiros en las fiestas de solteros? No lo vas a llevar a un strip-club, ¿Verdad?_ –me preguntó Bella con un poco de miedo.

_-¡No le digas nada!_ –gruñó Emmett desde abajo y dando un golpe.

-_Relájate_ –le dije-. _Los Cullen tenemos nuestra propia versión. Sólo unos pocos pumas, un par de osos pardos. Muy parecida a una noche normal fuera._

_-Gracias._

Le guiñe un ojo y salté al suelo de nuevo. Emmett, Edward y yo salimos corriendo a toda velocidad de allí. Teníamos muchas cosas que hacer ésa noche.

Cuando ya estuvimos bastante lejos de la casa de Bella, nos aturemos frente al río.

-¿Estás preparado hermanito? –le preguntó Emmett a Edward con una pícara sonrisa-. ¿O necesitas que el sexy Emm te enseñe?

-¿Qué es lo que me tienes que enseñar, gorila? –le preguntó enarcando una ceja. En pocos segundos le vi poniendo cara de asco-. ¡Emmett!

Estupendo. Ahora le va a hacer pasar a Edward la misma vergüenza que me hizo pasar a mí. Aunque creo que Edward lo pasará peor, porque yo al menos lo callé diciendo que Alice y yo ya lo habíamos hecho, pero Edward no va a poder decir eso. Pobrecito.

-¡Oye! ¡Que sólo lo hago para ayudarte!-dijo sonriendo el palurdo de Emmett-. ¿En serio no quieres unas clases?

-¡No las necesito! ¡Déjame en paz!

Yo sólo podía mirar divertido aquella escena. Emmett intentando darle clases de sexo a Edward. Increíble.

-¡Bella va a pensar que eres un imbécil! Tienes que dejar que te enseñe, porque sino Bella cre…

-¡Cállate! –gritó Edward-. Sí que necesito algunos consejos, pero no de ésos. Y mucho menos quiero que me los des tú, cabeza de chorlito. –Se volteó hacia mí-. Jasper, cuando te casaste con Alice, ¿cómo te sentiste?

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Pues cómo se iba a sentir! ¡Deseando la noche de bodas! –se carcajeó Emmett. Le di una buena colleja para que se callara- ¡Vale! ¡Vale! Lo entendí…ahora vuelvo.

Y salió corriendo hasta que lo perdimos en medio de la intensa oscuridad del bosque.

-Mira estaba muy feliz de tener a la mujer de mi vida entregándose a mí, y yo entregándome a ella. Fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida, después de nuestro encuentro en Filadelfia.

-¿Y la noche de bodas? –me preguntó Edward avergonzado-. Aunque…Alice y tú ya lo habías hecho antes, ¿no?

-Sí, pero fue igual de mágica. Fue como si lo hiciéramos por primera vez, porque fue diferente…éramos marido y mujer. No sé, era una sensación diferente. Pero no te preocupes hermano, todo va a salir bien –le dije con una sonrisa.

-Es que estoy nervioso –dijo agachando la cabeza. Suerte que Emmett se había ido un momento a por un oso pardo-. No sé cómo tengo que empezar ni cómo hacerlo.

-Mira, lo principal el que te relajes, y te dejes llevar. No hay ningún esquema de lo que tienes que hacer, ¿vale? Simplemente te tienes que dejar llevar por el momento. Te saldrá solo, te lo aseguro.

-Pero y si no lo hago bien…Bella podría…

-¡Eh! ¿Qué te he dicho? Que te dejes llevar y los dos disfrutaréis. Si empiezas ahora a tener miedo, será peor. Además, Bella también es virgen, de ésta manera aprenderéis juntos.

-Gracias –dijo dándome unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Para eso estoy. Venga vamos a por un par de osos, antes de que Emmett acabe con ellos.

-¡El último es un gallina! –gritó Edward mientras salía corriendo.

Y como era obvio, acabé siendo yo el gallina… ¡pero no era justo! Edward había salido primero…

-¡Oye! –dijo Edward habiendo escuchado mis pensamientos.

Yo no supe hacer otra cosa que sacarle la lengua a mi hermano.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Cada vez te pareces más a la duende Ally! –se rió Emmett. ¿Cuándo había llegado? Aunque la verdad es que tenía razón, ésas eran las cosas típicas de Alice.

Ni siquiera le respondí. Olí un oso pardo a lo lejos y fui tras él.

Se nos pasó la noche volando: cazando, conversando, persiguiéndonos…realmente parecíamos niños pequeños cuando se quedan en casa solos por primera vez.

Cuando amaneció, decidimos pasarnos por casa para ver si Alice necesitaba nuestra ayuda para alguna cosa. Cuando lleguemos a casa, Edward y Emmett se quedaron fuera peleándose por no sé qué cosa.

Cuando llegué a nuestra habitación, Alice se estaba preparando para irse a buscar a Bella a su casa. Alice ya estaba peinada y maquillada. Estaba preciosa. Tenía unos preciosos bucles que caían sobre su carita de duendecillo. Simplemente perfecta.

-¿Dónde vas tan bella? –le dije con una sonrisita acercándome a ella.

-Hola Jazz. Tengo mucha faena cielo –me dijo dándome un beso en los labios-. Ya he visto que Bella no ha dormido nada y me voy a estar mucho rato arreglándola.

-Relájate cielo. Eres toda una artista, una artista preciosa –le dije abrazándola, y ella me dedicó una de sus radiantes sonrisas-. Pues nos vemos luego cariño.

Me dio otro beso y luego bajó corriendo las escaleras para ir a coger su querido Porsche.

Edward, Emmett y yo nos volvimos a ir para que Edward no viera a Bella en ningún momento, porque aunque fuéramos modernos, lo haríamos de la forma tradicional: el novio no debe de ver a la novia antes de la boda. Y aunque Edward fuera un lector de mentes, no pudo leer la mente de nadie y ver el vestido de Bella, puesto que la única persona en esta casa que había visto a Bella con su vestido de novia aparte de ella misma, había sido Alice. Y Alice no había pensado en ningún momento en eso.

Realmente no hicimos nada especial durante todo el rato que estuvimos fuera de casa. Seguimos peleándonos, hablando de estupideces y jugando a las cartas mientras esperábamos que fuera la hora de ir a casa para que Edward se vistiera.

Al cabo de unas horas, decidimos que ya era hora de ir a casa, puesto que sólo faltaban dos horas para la boda.

Supuse que Alice estaría en nuestra habitación preparando a Bella, así que procuramos no acercarnos. Al entrar en casa nos encontramos con Rosalie, la cual fue a la habitación de Alice y mía y de pronto noté una sensación de miedo, nervios. Seguramente era Bella al enterarse de que Edward ya estaba en casa.

Edward fue a su habitación a arreglarse mientras Emmett y yo ayudábamos a Esme a preparar los últimos detalles.

Los invitados ya empezaban a llegar, así que Emmett y yo fuimos corriendo a su habitación a cambiarnos de ropa y a ponernos los elegantes trajes que nos preparó Alice la noche anterior.

Cuando terminemos, bajemos a la entrada e íbamos saludando e indicándoles el camino a los invitados hacia donde se celebraría la ceremonia. Alice había hecho una auténtica maravilla con el altar y todo el alrededor. Indiscutiblemente, mi querida esposa era una artista.

A lo lejos pude ver a Renée con un precioso vestido algo perdida. Me acerqué a ella para saludarla y ver si la podía ayudar en algo.

-Hola, Renée –la saludé. Le cogí de la mano y tendí un ligero beso en ella-. ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Hola Jasper! –saludó ella con una efusividad increíble-. ¡Pero qué caballeroso que eres! Alice estará muy contenta de ti. ¡Estoy de maravilla! No me aguanto de pie de los nervios que tengo. ¿Cómo me queda el vestido? Mal, ¿verdad?

-Renée, estás absolutamente preciosa. El vestido te favorece mucho –le dije. Fui completamente sincero, puesto que era verdad que el vestido le quedaba muy bien.

-¡Muchas gracias cielo! –me dijo poniéndose verdaderamente contenta.

-Bella está con Alice en su habitación. Sube las escaleras y después recto a la izquierda. No tiene pérdida, seguro que Alice tendrá la puerta abierta para que no te pierdas –le dije con una sonrisa-.

-Gracias. Nos vemos luego Jasper.

Y acto seguido Renée salió corriendo escaleras arriba para ver a su hija. Justo después, pude ver a un perdido Charlie. Si es que son todos iguales. Me acerqué a él y él me miró aliviado.

-Está muy elegante, jefe Swan –le dije a Charlie. Alice lo había dejado guapísimo, y el traje le favorecía mucho.

-Gracias. Llámame Charlie, por favor. Ahora vamos a ser familia, Jasper. Tenía miedo de verme como un payaso, pero Alice es una artista.

-Sí que es verdad. Están en la habitación de Alice, arriba a la izquierda –le dije señalándole hacia arriba.

-Gracias, hasta luego Jasper.

-Hasta luego, jef…Charlie.

Charlie me miró con una sonrisa y acto seguido se precipitó escaleras arriba con las chicas. Charlie estaba realmente nervioso. Nervioso no, lo siguiente. Es comprensible, su única hija va a casarse con dieciocho años con un chico al que conoce de hace bien poco y que le ha hizo bastante daño, cuando se marchó de Forks.

Me giré y seguí guiando invitados, hasta que vi a Edward dirigiéndose ya hacia el altar con su traje y estaba realmente apuesto.

-Estás muy guapo, hermano –le dije. Pude notar no terriblemente nervioso que estaba-. Tranquilízate, todo va a salir bien.

Edward y yo nos dirigimos hacia el altar, en donde Edward esperaría a Bella. Los invitados empezaron a colocarse en sus puestos, ya que de un momento a otro aparecería la dama de honor, es decir, mi bella Alice, y la novia acompañada por su padre.

Rosalie empezó a tocar el canon de Pachelbel. Rosalie tocaba muy bien el piano, era la segunda música de la familia. Acto seguido empezó a sonar la marcha tradicional de Wagner.

Vi aparecer a Alice. En teoría debería de haber mirado a la novia, como todo el mundo, pero me fue imposible puesto que me quedé eclipsado por la belleza de mi esposa. Estaba estupenda. Vino caminando con su graciosa danza. Parecía una preciosa bailarina. Me recordó el día de nuestra boda, pero en ése día, Alice iba acompañada por Carlisle hasta el altar, vestida con un estupendo vestido de color blanco roto y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El día de nuestra boda no pude sacar los ojos de Alice, igual que ése día.

Sinceramente no miré mucho a Bella acercarse al altar junto con Charlie. Sólo tenía ojos para Alice. Cuando Alice se acercó al altar, vino a mi lado. Me tomó de la mano y me dedicó una sonrisa que si tuviera un corazón latiendo, estaba seguro de que se hubiera aturado unos instantes.

Alice se puso a mirar a Bella acercarse a Edward, mientras yo no podía apartar la mirada de la preciosa dama que tenía a mi lado. Cuando nos sentemos, Alice colocó su mano encima de mi pierna, y yo se la cogí y empecé a acariciarla.

No me concentré mucho en toda la ceremonia, estuve como ausente, hasta que en cierto momento, empezó el momento del "sí quiero". Alice llevaba en su rostro una sonrisa que no se le quitaría en todo el día, de eso estaba completamente seguro.

Cuando Bella y Edward se besaron, que por cierto estuvieron bastante tiempo, todos empecemos a aplaudir a la feliz pareja de recién casados. Alice me arrastró y fuimos hacia la zona donde se celebraría el banquete.

Todos los invitados estaban realmente felices y entusiasmados.

Alice había planificado las mesas de manera que cada uno se sentase donde quisiera, así no habría problemas. Pero en todo eso que parecía tan sencillo, había un truco: Alice SABÍA donde se sentaría cada invitado, de manera que todo estaba perfectamente organizado.

En la mesa donde estábamos Alice y yo, también estaban Rosalie y Emmett, Tanya, Carmen y Eleazar. Carlisle y Esme estaban sentados junto con Edward y Bella y Charlie y Renée.

El banquete transcurrió sin problemas. Bueno, si quitamos la parte en que tuve que comer la comida humana que estaba realmente asquerosa… y encima tuve que poner cara de felicidad. Pero bueno, los demás tampoco creo que lo pasaran mucho mejor que yo con la comida, pues Alice llevaba más cara de asco que yo, y eso por no hablar de Emmett, que parecía que fuera que vomitar. Pero bueno, eso era sólo un "problema" para los vampiros, puesto que por lo que yo pude observar, los humanos estaban disfrutando de la comido, y ellos tenían cara de parecerles deliciosa.

Alice estaba disfrutando enormemente con la boda de su hermano y su ahora cuñada/hermana/mejor amiga. Y sinceramente, yo también. Ya estaba empezando a plantearme que los próximos en casarnos íbamos a ser Alice y yo, puesto que no me importaría casarme de nuevo con ella.

Cuando acabemos de "comer" esas cosas tan raras fuimos a la pista de baile. Alice había contratado a una orquesta para que tocase, y lo hacían muy bien.

-¿Quieres que bailemos? –me preguntó Alice sonriente-.

Como yo sabía que le haría ilusión le contesté que sí. Además, ése día me sentía bastante cómodo entre la gente, tal vez fuese por la alegría que me transmitía todo el mundo, o por el hecho de estar tan concentrado en Alice que me daba la sensación de que estábamos solos.

Alice y yo, ambos cogidos de las manos, empecemos a bailar al compás de la música que estaba sonando de fondo. Alice parecía una bailarina profesional a mi lado. Tenía una gracia para bailar que se notaba que era innato en ella. Me fijé que la gente a nuestro alrededor nos miraba boquiabiertos y sorprendidos. Se habían puesto a nuestro alrededor, dejándonos a mí y a Alice en el centro bailando como una pareja profesional. No quiero resultar creído, pero bailo bastante bien, siempre me ha gustado bailar y al lado de Alice todavía más.

Alice estaba radiante y muy feliz. Cuando terminó la canción y Alice y yo terminemos de bailar, la gente nos empezó a aplaudir. Alice les dedicó una sonrisa a todos ellos, al igual que yo. Estaba seguro de que de haber sido humano me habría puesto colorado como Bella.

-¡Has bailado de maravilla! –me susurró mi Ally-. Parecías todo un profesional, Jazzy.

-No más que tú, querida –le dije dándole un casto beso en sus labios-. Estaban todos impresionados de los bien que bailabas, cariño. Los has dejado boquiabiertos.

-¿Estás seguro de que no estaban impresionados de ti? –Enarqué una ceja sin comprender muy bien lo que me había preguntado Alice-. ¡No me mires así! Están acostumbrados a verme bailotear por ahí, Jazzy. Se han quedado sorprendidos de verte bailar así a ti, con tanta gracia y soltura. Están acostumbrados a verte más serio, cielo. Has sorprendido a todo el mundo esta noche, Jazz.

En vez de contestarle, la agarré por la cintura y la atraje aun más hacia mí, acercando mis labios a los suyos, pero esta vez en un beso más apasionado. No me importó en absoluto que hubiera gente a nuestro alrededor, o de que nos pudieran estar mirando. De reojo pude ver a Jessica a Ángela sorprendidas y mirándonos sin disimular demasiado, por no decir nada. Ellas, y muchos otros, era la primera vez que nos veían a mí y a Alice besarnos, puesto que no nos besamos en público.

-Te quiero Jazz –me susurró Alice cuando separamos nuestros labios-. ¿Sabes? Ahora has vuelto a sorprender.

Alice me señaló con la mirada detrás de mí. Y pude observar a Charlie mirándonos con cara de… no sé, no muy contento. Quizás se preocupa de Alice… aunque no sé de qué, prefiero estar muerto antes de hacerle daño a Alice.

-Les hemos dado una lección a todos, ¿eh, cariño? Hoy han conocido al verdadero Jasper Hale –le contesté a Alice.

-Sí, al magnífico Jasper. Ven, acompáñame. Ya es hora de que los tortolitos se preparen para el viaje.

Me agarró de la mano e hizo que la siguiera. Fuimos hasta donde estaban Bella y Edward, que por cierto estaban besándose… y bastante apasionadamente.

-¡_Bella! ¡Ya es la hora! _–gritó Alice a Bella.

Sentí un breve destello de irritación por parte de Bella hacia Alice, supuse que por haber interrumpido el beso. Pero ellos siguieron besándose cómo si Alice no existiera y no estuviera ahí. Eso va a acabar mal. Alice se colocó a su lado.

-¿_Quieres perder el avión? _–preguntó Alice-. _Estoy segura que tendrán una encantadora luna de miel acampando en el aeropuerto mientras esperan por otro vuelo._

_-Vete, Alice –_dijo Edward a mi esposa. ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle así? Encima de que se lo ha organizado todo a la perfección y la trata así. Y Edward volvió a besar a Bella ignorando de nuevo a Alice.

-_Bella, ¿quieres usar ese vestido en el avión? –_preguntó Alice a Bella, ignorando que se estaban besando y haciendo como si nada. Alice gruñó_-. Le diré a dónde la piensas llevar, Edward. Así que ayúdame, porque se lo diré –_amenazó Alice.

Edward se quedó inmóvil y miró a su hermana preferida, es decir MI esposa preferida a la que no estaba tratando demasiado bien ése día.

-_Eres terriblemente pequeña para ser tan inmensamente irritante._

_-Yo no elegí el perfecto vestido para irse de viaje, para que no sea usado –_le respondió Alice, mientras cogía la mano de Bella-. _Ven conmigo Bella._

Las dos se fueron hacia la casa, con una Alice bastante molesta.

-¡Oye! –me dijo Edward-, es el día de nuestra boda y tu queridísima esposa no nos deja ni besarnos.

-Ya tendréis tiempo cuando os vayáis. No lo pagues así con Alice que ella hace lo mejor para ambos.

-Ya lo sé…pero aun no había tenido oportunidad de besarla siendo ya mi esposa.

-Pues ahora vas a tener todo el tiempo que quieras Eddie –le dije para molestarlo-. ¡No te enfades hermano! ¡Que es el día de tu boda!

Le dije colocando mi brazo en sus hombros.

-¡Venga que ya mismo os vais! Ves a despedirte –le dije señalando a nuestros hermanos y a Carlisle y Esme.

-Vale, gracias. Te quiero hermano –me respondió Edward, "yo también" le respondí yo, y se fue no sin antes darme un abrazo.

Y tal y como me había indicado Alice el día anterior, me dirigí hacia la casa y empecé a transportar las maletas hacia el coche en el que se irían Edward y Bella. Aun estaba trasportando maletas cuando los vi aparecer. Acabé y me dirigí al lado de Alice.

Edward besó a Bella en la entrada, y mientras se iban dirigiendo hacia el coche, todos estaban aplaudiendo y lanzando grandes cantidades de arroz a los novios. Emmett estaba super emocionado, lanzaba el arroz como si le fuera la vida en ello. Temí por la vida de Bella debido a la fuerza (aunque él considerase que no la usaba) con la que las tiraba. Pero por suerte no pasó nada. Edward y Bella se metieron en el coche y todos saludamos a la feliz pareja de recién casados mientras avanzaban hacia su luna de miel.

Cuando los novios se fueron, los invitados empezaron a marcharse. Los Denali se quedarían ésa noche con nosotros para no salir ya hacia su casa. Entre todos pactemos que al día siguiente nos encargaríamos de recoger y limpiarlo todo.

Alice y yo nos fuimos a nuestra habitación, nos duchemos y acto seguido me tiré a la cama.

-Sé que los vampiros no nos cansamos, pero estoy agotado –dije.

Alice estaba delante de su tocador peinándose. Dejó el cepillo encima de la mesa y se acercó a mí. Se sentó en la cama y me miró sonriendo.

-Sí, yo también –me besó-. Hoy has estado maravilloso. Ya había visto que todo saldría bien, pero en la realidad, ha salido mejor de lo que yo me esperaba.

-Gracias. Tú también has estado maravillosa. A parte de preciosa –le dije dándole un beso en la nariz.

-Y usted estaba muy guapo, mayor Whitlock. Si no fuera porque usted ya tiene novia, estoy segura de que hoy le hubieran salido muchas pretendientas.

-Lo mismo digo de usted, señora Whitlock. He notado ciertos hombres con sentimientos no muy "decentes" hacia usted, querida.

-Mmmmm…pero yo sólo te amo a ti Jazzy –me dijo Alice, antes de abalanzarse sobre mí para besarme.

Y seguimos besándonos apasionadamente durante mucho rato.

-¡Eh! ¡Jazzy, Ally! ¡Parad ya que estáis derrochando lujuria por todos lados! –gritó Emmett, como siempre interrumpiendo.

-¡Cállate ya Emmett! Si tú estás haciendo igual con Rose, ¿te crees que no lo noto?

-¡Al menos yo no voy derrochando lujuria por toda la casa! ¡Aunque estoy seguro de que les ha llegado a Edward y a Bella también!

-¡Si claro! ¡Y a todo Forks! ¡Cállate imbécil! –le contesté. Noté a Alice a mi lado posando su mano en mi brazo y dándome un beso en la mejilla mientras sonreía.

-¡Niños! –dijo Esme-. ¡Parad ya! ¿Qué pensaran de vosotros?

-Está bien mamá –contestemos los cuatro (Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y yo) al unísono.

Después de eso hubo silencio absoluto. Alice y yo teníamos tanta pasión encima que decidimos escaparnos al bosque para demostrarnos todo nuestro amor sin tener que preocuparnos de invitados, de madres, o de hermanos pesados que no dejan ni que estás con tu mujer un rato.

Salimos sigilosamente por la ventana de nuestra habitación, y acto seguido salimos corriendo hacia la inmensidad del bosque a por un poco de intimidad.

Porque ése día fue la boda de Edward y Bella, los supuestos protagonistas, pero yo no tuve ojos para nadie más que Alice, porque ella es la luz que ilumina mi vida.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Este es un OS que tenía hecho de hace bastante tiempo y hoy lo encontré y decidí subirlo ;P **

**¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Se empalagaron? ¿qué les pareció? ;D**

**Espero que la hayan disfrutado igual que yo disfruté escribiéndola ;D**

**Saludos y muchos besos,**

**Christina.**


End file.
